donotcomeandfindmefandomcom-20200213-history
Reneonese
General information Reneonese is the language of Reneon, a kingdom in western Andalucia. It is a romance language, one with no close relatives. (though some believe it to be related to nabouring Xanionic language spoken west of Reneon.) It is influenced by Spanish Mozarabic, Arabic, & in recent years by Cree & Japanese. It is a language spoken by people of a great sea trade & fishing tradition, though citrus farming is the society's chief export. The language is devided into many dialects varying from consevative inland varieties & innovative coastal ones. In the south, otaku & gaming cultures are popular. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet A B C 'C' D E F G H I J L M N O P R S T U V X "C" makes an s sound before e & i, & a k sound anywhere else. "G" makes a c sound before e & i, & a g sound anywhere else. The sound sh is written as "Sh". The sound th is written "TH". The additional letter between C & D is a c with a cedilla underneath it. I don't know how to type this letter so I'l just use 'c' for this simble, regardless of capitalization. It makes the s sound. It is used only in words from latin that where written with a c. The key difference from "C" in it's use. 'c' is only used before any letter aside from e & i. Reneonese has the following diphthongs, ei, ai, & ao. J cannot be followed by e or i. Grammar Verbs Verbs have 3 moods (indicative, imperative, & subjunctive), 6 tenses (present, imperfect, future, perfect, future perfect, & past), & two voices (active & passive). The past tense form is borrowed from Spanish. Nouns Nouns have four cases (nominative, accusative, genitive, & locative), two numbers (singular & plural). Nouns have 5 declensions. In southern dialects, plural forms are used sparingly. The 1st declension is used for words that end with a. The Second is for those that end with o. The Third is for those that end in anything else except s. The fourth is for s. & the fifth is for human beings ( The only part that declines by gender) Personal Pronouns Pronouns have three genders, three persons, & two numbers. Demonstative Prononus There are three demonstratives, each have only three genders & two numbers. Other Pronouns Who - Gve What - Gved Itself - Ixon Themselves - Ixa That - Gva Articles Numerals Cardinal - Unos/Unas, Dovo, Trisa, Vatro, Vinva, Sissa, Sita, Otto, Nova, Dica Ordinal - Prima, Scunda, Thertia. Adjectives Reneonese adjectives have the unusually feature of having moods. There are three moods, imperative, indicative, & subjunctive. It is generally believed that these moods are the result with contact with the Japanese. Adjectives also have three cases (nominative, ablative, & special), three genders, & two numbers, as well as a comparative & superlative form. Mood is incerted between the suffix & the root word. Imperative - -ep- Indicative - -et- Subjunctive - -it- The comparative & the superlative takes the form of a prefix. Comparative - tai- Superlative - no- The Word Edena The word edena means same. Adverbs Adverbs are identified by a prefix, -ere, at the end of adjectivies. The same Comparative & Superlative prefixes for adjectives are used for adverbs. Syntax/Word Order Reneonese is verb final, often being head final too. But for the most part, word order is free, though many speakers make SOV tendencies. These word order features have been compared with Japanese. Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages Category:Gibberish Inspired - Romance